


HundarHD Oneshots

by Cow_Flop



Category: cowchop
Genre: Cowchop - Freeform, HundarHD, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Flop/pseuds/Cow_Flop
Summary: Title says it all.Things that may be triggering will state so.





	1. My Mind Is A Dirty Place To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen down a HundarHD rabbit hole and can't escape. Send help.

_**Inspo from[this](https://littlelolitalove.tumblr.com/post/164921909218/every-time-he-looks-at-me-i-want-to-know-what-he)** _

* * *

 

Aleks never left Brett’s mind. His image was wedged in every corner of his brain. He was his first thought in the morning and his last thought before falling asleep. There wasn’t a space safe from the intrusive thoughts. Most were harmless, just cute little scenarios or memories– their first kiss, their first night together, their first time– all fond recollections, but then there were dirty ones, all the things Brett wanted to do to Aleks.

He wanted Aleks begging, moaning, needy and desperate. Brett wanted Aleks clawing him, marking him with scratches. He wanted him on his knees, looking up at him with innocent eyes and his dick in his mouth. Brett thought it was such a pretty picture, Aleks on his knees. It was one of his favourite way to see Aleks. His all time favourite, however, was seeing Aleks writhing in pleasure underneath him.

Brett loved seeing Aleks squirm. He loved seeing him ball the sheets up with his fists. He loved watching Aleks’ face while he was deep inside him. His eyes would scrunch up, showing off the crinkles Brett adored oh so very much. His expression would relax as Brett slowed his pace. Brett never wasted an opportunity to tell Aleks how gorgeous he was.


	2. Car Keys and Train Tracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **All I can write for them is angst and smutty shit. Also, don't judge me for liking Nickelback.**  
>  _

_**[Animals - Nickelback](https://youtu.be/6GBw2897sOM) ** _

* * *

 

"Hurry, hurry!" Brett said, opening the passenger side car door. Aleks sprinted towards him trying to be quick but stealthy. His parents had grounded him and forbid him to see Brett. They thought he was a bad influence on him and nothing but trouble– and they were right. After all, Aleks was sneaking out and Brett was one hundred and fifty percent responsible for his recent behavior.

"Go, go!" Aleks rushed when he jumped in the car. Brett took off before Aleks even shut the door or put his seatbelt on. Once they were a safe distance away from his house, Brett sped up. He reached over and grabbed Aleks' hand, giving it a quick kiss.

"Hey babe! How are ya?"

He quick glanced at him with a wink. Aleks smiled widely and leaned over the middle to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hmmmm... Great now that I'm with you."

Brett chuckled with a nod.

"Great. So where we goin'?"

"No where in particular," Aleks whispered in his ear, sending chills down his back as his lips trailed down his neck. He snaked his hands into Brett's lap and ran them along the length of his thighs. Brett sped up.

Aleks smiled up at him as he spread his legs further apart. He then snuck a hand under Brett's shirt, splaying his fingers, running his hand across his chest and down his torso.

Brett breathed heavily while trying to focus on not crashing, but when Aleks started massaging the area around his happy trail, he swerved. Not too much to cause an issue, but enough to jolt him back to reality.

"Aleks," Brett warned, voice low and stern, "you can't keep doing that." He didn't _want_ him to stop, but for their safety, he _needed_ him to stop.

"Hmmm? Why's that Brett?"

Aleks asked, feigning innocence. He nipped at the space just below his ear lobe, not getting much of a reaction out of him. So he kissed the same spot, smiling deviously when Brett gripped the steering wheel a little harder and sped up again.

"Aleks, please."

"'Aleks please' what?" He repeated, moving his hands further south. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, Brett."

  
Aleks took the lack of response as an okay to press further, so he did just that. He started unbuttoning Brett's tight black jeans, making sure to unzip them very slowly. Brett sighed with relief at the constricting fabric being loosened. Aleks slid his hand the best could into Brett's pants and palmed him through his boxers.

Brett swerved again, but more dramatically more his time. Aleks let out a playful shriek while Brett cursed. He straightened out, but decided to pull over onto the dirt road he saw coming up. He turned and drove down a little ways, parking near railroad tracks. Brett turned the car off, then pulled Aleks over to him, not giving him any time to react.

He grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully, putting all the pent up arousal into it he could. Brett felt the smile on Aleks' lips. His breath hitched as Aleks pulled his boxers down just enough for Brett's dick to pop out. His hand instantly went for his erection. He groaned at the familiar feeling of Aleks' hand.

"Back seat," Brett commanded. Aleks obeyed, but removed his own shirt first. Brett did the same. Aleks laid in the back and started unbuttoning his pants but Brett smacked his hands away.

" _No_. You teased me, so now," Brett roughly cupped him, smirking at the whine Aleks made, " _I get to tease you_."

Brett attacked his neck, kissing and biting every inch of the pale skin he could. He dipped his hips, grazing his own erection against Aleks'. Aleks whined again. Brett moved his mouth to his collar bone, then to his chest. He slowed his fervorous onslaught of kisses when he reached his stomach. Aleks moaned breathlessly. He pushed his head down further, hoping he'd take the hint to rid him of his jeans. He did.

Brett continued to pepper his abdomen with light, tender kisses while he unbuttoned and unzipped Aleks' pants. He gripped the waistband and tugged them down. He came back to face level with Aleks and pressed their foreheads together. He watched Aleks close his eyes and his face relax when he slid his hand in his boxers. Brett slowly started jerking him, enjoying the quiet moans coming from him– but they didn't last long.

Aleks' eyes shot open which startled Brett.

"What? What's wrong?" Brett asked concerned. He pulled his hand from Aleks' dick, thinking he did something wrong.

"I heard something." Aleks sounded panicked.

"It was probably a bird or coyote." Brett chuckled. "We are out in the middle of nowhere."

Brett couldn't see all that well in the dark, but he was sure Aleks was scowling.

"I'm serious Brett. Listen."

Brett obliged, silencing his breathing as could. He didn't hear much, but he did hear something. A car maybe? Brett sat up and Aleks followed. Sure enough, a car was coming down the road. They watched it for a bit, not to worried about it, but the closer it got, both Brett and Aleks could tell it was familiar. It hit Aleks first.

"Fuck! FUCK! It's my dad! We have to go! NOW!"

Brett pulled up his boxers then bolted back to the driver's seat. Aleks threw his shirt back on but stayed in the back, hoping if his dad got close enough that he wouldn't be able to see him.

"Brett! What's taking so long?! Start the goddamn car!" Aleks snapped. Panic started to set in.

"I can't find the fucking keys!"

"What do you–"

"They're not in the fucking ignition!" Brett replied m, equally panicked. He looked along the floor, on the dash, on the passenger side, in the back– but nothing. The car was now right behind them, stopped. A man stepped out and started walking towards them.

"Fuck! As if I haven't gotten you in enough trouble already."

The man tapped on the driver's side window. Brett rolled it down, hating the his crank windows more than ever. The man leaned on the open space, a big smile on his face.

"Good evening Brett. How are ya?"

"I'm good Mr. Marchant. How are you."

"I'd be better if I knew where my son was. Would you happen to know?"

Aleks' dad clearly knew he was with Brett, be he lied anyway.

"No sir."

Mr. Marchant exaggeratedly scratched his head.

"Okay, then may I ask why you're half naked with someone who looks an awful lot like my son Aleks, who's also half naked?"

Aleks groaned embarrassed. He gathered his clothes and crawled back to the front of the car. He glared at his dad. Aleks tapped Brett on the shoulder. Brett turned to him, pleasantly surprised when he kissed him. It was short and sweet, but filled with love. Brett smiled at him when he pulled away to leave his car.

"I'll see you at school Brett."

Aleks slammed the door then stormed off to his dad's car. His dad glared at Brett and the shit eating grin he wore.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want you anywhere near him."

Brett thought for moment, searching for the right snarky comment. Instead, he remembered where the keys went: in the only cup holder he had. He turned from Me. Marchant and grabbed the keys, shoving them in the ignition and starting the car. He looked back at the obviously angry man and said,

"You did, but you can't keep young love apart."


	3. City Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing so much. It's a miracle. Wow. 
> 
> If only I could work on what I'm supposed to and not HundarHD. 
> 
> OH WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This is also supposed to be FakeChop but it seems not super obvious so yeah.

"You're smoking again?"

Brett said, stepping out of the stairwell. He grabbed a nearby cinderblock and put it in the door's path to stop it from locking them on the roof. Aleks said nothing, only stared out at the cityscape, mindlessly taking a long drag from his cigarette. He stood on the edge of building. He'd fall four hundred meters if he slipped but he didn't care. Knowing death was just a mere step away calmed him in some way, made him feel alive-- something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I never stopped. I just don't do it around you," Aleks flicked the ash and watched it drift down toward the street, "You think I'd feel anything if I walked off? You think I'd feel every bone in my break?

Brett walked to join Aleks' side. The heavy thud his boots made were all they could hear clearly, other than each other. The hustle and bustle of the city below was just a murmur. Brett didn't join him on the edge. Instead he stood behind him and peered over. He wasn't scared of heights per say, but his stomach felt uneasy looking at the distance.

"I think you would lose every feeling in your body if you fell. I don't think you'd feel a thing."

Aleks hummed in response. He glanced down at Brett who's eyes were already on him. They were on top of the world-- in one of the most beautiful cities in the world-- and Brett still only had his sights on him. Aleks smiled at him then looked back out, tossing the butt of his cigarette.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna jump."

"I know."

Aleks stepped down from the ledge, focusing on the ground and steadying his slightly shaky legs. He then turned his attention to Brett, who was leaning against the short wall Aleks was just standing on. He clearly had something on his mind. Aleks wanted to ask but decided it'd probably be best for Brett to bring it up on his own.

"The others are probably wondering where I am huh?"

"And me," Brett replied.

"Should we...?" Aleks gestured toward the open door. Brett thought for a second then shook his head.

"No, they'll be fine. Shit doesn't happen until tomorrow anyway."

Aleks nodded. He stepped cautiously towards Brett, then stopped. Brett tossed his head to the side, signaling him to come, almost like he read Aleks' mind. Aleks listened and walked into his open arms. He hugged him tightly and let his eyes flutter shut while he listened to the steady beat of Brett's heart. 


	4. Safe Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's implied fakechop.

 

_Aleks screamed when he heard the gun shot. It hurt his ears. His body ached. Blood splattered everywhere. Brett's lifeless body dropped like sack full of rocks over the edge of the cliff. Aleks yelled out for him, only to be met with a distance sound of a splash._

_"BRETT!" He yelled again. Aleks felt hopeless. Brett was dead and it was his fault. He failed to protect thing he cared for more than his pets or his crew._

_"Shut up," one of his masked captors said. Aleks looked up at him with pure anger and rage. He would've killed him where he stood if he was bound._

_"Fuck you. Fuck both of you."_

_Another gunshot was the last thing he heard._

Aleks jolted awake with a panicked scream, breathing heavily, unaware of where he was. He frantically looked around his surroundings, calming when he saw Brett's worried face.

"Aleks? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He asked. Aleks said nothing. He latched on to a confused Brett and squeezed him tightly. Tears trailed down his face as he realized he was alive, here with Brett.

"I had that fucking nightmare again."

He felt Brett relax. Brett pulled them both back down on the bed and pulled the covers tight around them. He let Aleks quietly cry it out. He ran a finger along his spine and kissed the top of his head, almost as glad as Aleks that he was alive here with him.


	5. Lovesick Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! Yikes!!!! Been a while since I've posted I think????
> 
> I'm always apologizing and making excuse but oh well!!!
> 
> Quick update if u didn't know, my phone gave up on me finally and I've been without it for almost three weeks now. So if u happen follow me on tumblr and have been wondering what happened, its that. I have that two factor authentication code thing enable and I can't log into my account bc I can't get the code that's sent to my phone. 
> 
> ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have this fic inspired by this super fuckboi song that I really like!!

[Church - Chase Atlantic](https://youtu.be/JKt6WthDBz4)

 

* * *

 

Brett watched Aleks dance freely and wildly without a care in the world. He wore nothing but one of his T-shirts which swallowed him up. The magenta and blue lights illuminated Aleks' small studio apartment, giving the space the aesthetic of a music video. Brett hated them most of the time, but when he and Aleks are tangled together, he doesn't mind them. He's too busy roaming Aleks' body to notice them at that point. His skin is always so soft and he's always just a little cold. Brett never denies a chance to warm him up in any way he can. He never misses an opportunity to sink his greedy and selfish claws into Aleks' kind and vulnerable heart.

Sensing a hungry gaze on him, Aleks stopped his dancing. He turned slowly then stood in place, letting Brett's eyes devour him. The conflicting light colors cast shadows on his face that somehow made Brett look even more ruggedly handsome. It made Aleks' heart skip a beat. He bit his lip, trying to hide his smirk as Brett beckoned him with a pat on his thigh. Of course Aleks would come to him-- in both senses of the word. He'd follow Brett anywhere. He was a lovesick pup.

Aleks closed the distance between them, then took his rightful place in Brett's lap. He cupped his face as Brett looked at him with such strong desire, and gently used his body weight to push him back against the back cushion of the futon. They'd done this exact thing so many times, Brett went with little assistance. They were comfortable in their routine-- but no matter how comfortable, the instant Brett's hands trailed up Aleks' thighs, he always shivered. He knew his hands well, but his soft and warm touch never failed to excite Aleks. He knew what every touch from Brett meant, and this one meant he wanted a kiss, so Aleks kissed him, gentle and graceful.

Brett stopped his hands at Aleks' hips. He gave them a light squeeze. Aleks started lazily grinding himself against Brett, and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in the others mouth. He trailed his hands further up, stopping at Aleks' stomach. Aleks shifted higher up in his lap. Brett couldn't help the smile that formed when he brought his hands to his chest. Aleks gasped ever so slightly.

Then his hands went to his back, fingers tracing the line of spine all the way down to the hem of his shirt. Aleks stopped the kiss, breathing only a little heavy, and let Brett remove the only clothing he was wearing. Following the routine, Aleks rested his head on Brett's shoulder. Goosebumps broke out on his skin as Brett tenderly kissed his neck, his hands resuming to wander his naked body. Aleks let his eyes flutter shut. His breathing started to pick up, sighing heavily here and there when Brett found particularly sensitive areas on his neck-- and elsewhere on his body.

Brett loved nothing more than making Aleks whimper. It was one of the many favorite parts of their routine. He couldn't wait to get there, but the slow pace always played out perfectly.

_"I'll keeping leading you on, if you keep leading me into your room."_


	6. devil don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!! Stay safe y'all!!

[devil don't cry (feat. RosieMay) - string quartet version · King810](https://youtu.be/nXpw-5a4fWM)

* * *

 

>   " _Devil don't cry, don't cry. I know things get tough and sometimes you wanna die, but God needs an enemy and I need a guy. Devil don't cry, at least not tonight."_

 

* * *

 

Brett didn't think himself a bad man-- just a man that made bad decisions once or twice.. or throughout most of his immortal life. In a world full of supernatural beings, immortals were the most hated, thanks to Brett. People died from his hands. How many people? Well, only Brett-- and his victims-- know. He didn't like killing. In fact he absolutely fucking  _despised_ it. He never asked for this life, never asked for human flesh to be what he feasted on. Brett simply did what he needed to survive. Folks couldn't wrap their small and juvenile minds around his immortal way. They didn't understand him. How could they? What kind of immortal gets possessed by a demon, damning themselves and their whole species? A shitty one, that's who. Not even his own kind wanted him around. Truly, Brett was alone... until he met Aleks, however. 

Aleks was a godsend-- literally and figuratively-- a demigod who was trapped among the other supernaturals. He was sent to earth many years ago, but now found himself stuck.  Unable to return to the heavens above, Aleks spent most of his days mingling and getting to know the residents. A warm and happy aura constantly surrounded him, and oh was it ever contagious. Everywhere he went, joy followed. It was a nice change from their gloomy and dreary days. However, the instant Brett showed himself, the mood turned sour. All the life and happiness drained from everyone-- except for Aleks.

Aleks saw the negative response Brett received. It confused him, almost hurt him.  _How could such a gorgeous looking man be so ill welcomed?,_ he thought. Not knowing any better and being the man that he was, Aleks walked over to him. Whispers from the others nipped at his heels, but he paid them no mind. He needed to know more about this enigma. Brett intrigued him, and Aleks couldn't help his curiosity. 

"Hello. I'm Aleksandr Marchant, demigod from the heavens. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Aleks spoke upon their first meeting.  

Brett eyed him suspiciously, feeling rather irritated by his cheerful demeanor. 

"You don't have to pity me, demigod. I'm not a being in need of it." 

 

* * *

 

Though their first encounter quickly turned south, they grew rather fond of each other, nearly inseparable really. Suddenly Brett didn't hate his life so much anymore. He looked forward to the next morning because it meant he would see Aleks, and Aleks found his current situation less annoying and less of a burden. They were good for each other. An immortal and a demigod, what a pairing! What best of friends they were! A joyous time indeed! But, alas, joyous times can crumble, and crumble it did.

Soon, the pair found themselves intimate. Feelings blossomed. Love spurred, beautiful moments between man and man. It was only natural for them to act on such strong desires and cravings-- and act they did. Their passions could not be contained. Word spread of the demigod and immoral immortal. It reached the highest point of the heavens and the lowest pit of hells. Both sides were furious. A demigod could not love one of a different species, especially a being such as Brett. The gods and goddesses felt Aleks was tarnishing their good name. They demanded an end to their unacceptable and tainted relationship, but Aleks refused. He simply cared too much for Brett. However, the gods and goddesses also refused no for answer, so they threatened to remove his status and damn him to the deepest and darkest pit of Hell, ultimately giving him no choice. 

Heartbroken beyond belief, Aleks sought Brett. He searched high and low and found him by the riverside, sitting beneath a huge weeping willow. Fireflies flew around and glowshrooms surrounded the base of the tall tree. It was truly a mystical sight to behold. Sensing a presence, Brett looked back, facing instantly lighting up when he saw Aleks. Aleks wished he could be so happy to see him. 

"I've been to see the rulers," Aleks started, taking a seat next to Brett.

"What do they say?"

"That our love is forbidden." 

"What says you?" 

"I say I am conflicted. I am loyal to both you and the rulers." 

"Aye, but God needs any enemy, and more than one, my love."

 Aleks chuckled. "A most bold statement." 

Brett shrugged with a smile. "Have you made a decision?" 

"I have not and I do not think I can."

Aleks shifted so he could face Brett, be face to face. Tears welled in his eyes. Brett turned as well, facing Aleks. He outstretched his arms, hoping Aleks would come to him. Aleks felt more of his heart break. He moved to lean into his embrace, but instead of throwing himself around Brett, Aleks pulled out the dagger he had hidden, and thrust it deep in Brett's heart. Brett's eyes went wide with pain and betrayal.

"You.. You've betrayed.."

"I am so sorry, my love. In another life, perhaps we could be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stab someone in the heart, regardless if they're immortal, they'll die. They can't be immortal if their heart don't work.


	7. New Years Kiss

Brett gently laid Aleks down on his bed, which he begrudgingly wouldn't be sleeping tonight. He could've dropped Aleks off at his own home, but Aleks was pretty drunk and Brett felt better being able to check on him. He'd just have to swing by Aleks' place sometime while he's asleep to check on Mishka and Celia. 

"Alright, there ya go." Brett said. 

Aleks snuggled in the fresh clean sheets and breathed in. 

"These smell like you" 

Brett chuckled. "That's 'cause it's my bed. Do you need anything? Water? A snack?" 

"You. I need you." Aleks confessed, almost sounding sober. 

The words caught Brett off guard. Aleks reached out for him, pulling him to sit. 

"Brett," Aleks bit his lip, "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"How drunk are you?" Brett joked nervously. 

"Will you kiss me again? For real this time?"

Brett hesitated, but obliged. Aleks sighed, heavily and contently. His hands went to the one cupping his face and to the one extended to his right. He gripped them both tightly, trying to convey just how much he wanted Brett, He was drowning in thoughts of him, struggling to resurface. Aleks knew how drunk he was, but he also knew just how badly he needed Brett. 

Aleks knew what he wanted. It was Brett, and damn it, Brett wanted Aleks, but he wanted sober Aleks, the Aleks who knew just how much he was asking. The better part of his mind told him to pull away. It told him this was a mistake, but Brett found it hard to break away. 

The kiss was magic and electric. It made him feel weightless, like he was flying even. It was everything he ever hoped it to be, but the taste was all wrong. There was no sweet, only the bitterness of all the champagne and whiskey shots. It tasted foul, but it was too intoxicating. Like looking a bad wreck, Brett just couldn't stop. 

He kept kissing, kept getting drawn further and further under Aleks' spell every time he sighed or made noise. Heat grew between the two, arousal almost palpable. Brett was starting to really lose focus. His hand left Aleks' cheek, wandering down. Aleks' skin covered in goosebumps as Brett moved his hand over his throat. An excited shiver ran through him. He moaned at the thought of what might be coming next. Maybe it was the moan, or the shiver, possibly even the goosebumps, or maybe even all three. Whatever it was though, gave just enough way for Brett to come back to his senses.   
Brett quickly pulled away, dazed and breathless. His eyes were still closed and his head was pressed against Aleks'. Both breathed shakily. 

"You're drunk," Brett whispered, "I can't." 

"Brett, please." Aleks said, his voice barely audible. 

"It wouldn't be right. Maybe," Brett swallowed, "maybe when we're both sober."

They stared at each other for a while, soaking in each other's company. Brett could tell Aleks was disappointed, but he'd be able to live with that. Finally, Aleks nodded in agreement. Brett smiled at him.  

"Okay. Now, go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."   
Brett stood and placed a gentle kiss atop Aleks' head before leaving his room. He sighed heavily as the door clicked shut and ran his hands over his face. If he was lucky, he wouldn't remember this tomorrow.


	8. Misfits

in spired by  ** _[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXEpNF35TSk) _** song by Shinedown by the same name, also related to **[_this_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11736414/chapters/30222885) ** and **[_this_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12013497/chapters/27225474)**

* * *

 

“Brett! Put me down!” Aleks said between giggles.

The chilly night air stung his cheeks, but he was warm in Brett’s embrace. Coming to the beach his late seemed like a bad idea, but now that they were here, Aleks was happy. There wasn’t a sound other than ocean. It was peaceful, much quieter than the inner workings of the city. The air they breathed was fresh. Aleks felt at ease, free, not a care in the world. Here, his problems didn’t matter. Here, all that mattered was him and Brett. All that mattered was their unconditional love for each other

“Hey Brett?”

The tone of Aleks’ voice prompted Brett to place him back on earth, but he still held him close. Aleks gazed into the familiar brown eyes. They always centered him, brought his thoughts back in focus. Aleks knew what he wanted, what could solve all his problems, but a little buttering up couldn’t hurt.  
Aleks guided Brett down to his lips, and kissed him softly. Brett tightened his hold. Neither was used to such a slow, gentle, passionate kiss. Usually their kisses were filled with desire, need, and arousal that took your breath away. This one, felt real, like this was meant to be. This one, was different— though there were some similarities. Both kisses held a certain desperation for closeness, and both stole the breaths out of their lungs.

"I love you,” Brett murmured.

“You know what would make me love you more than I do right now?”

Brett Eskimo kissed Aleks. “What’s that?”

“Let’s run off to Vegas and get married,” Aleks whispered, “Tonight.”

The words were out. He couldn’t take them back now. Brett heard them, he heard them, and the universe heard them.

“What?” Brett chuckled nervously.

Aleks hugged him tighter.

“Think about it: I wouldn’t have to leave, we wouldn’t have to sneak around to see each other, we’d always be together… It sounds perfect.”

The silence was eating away at Aleks. God, did he feel like an idiot. He should’ve never said anything. Tears started to sting eyes and he buried his face in Brett’s chest.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

All Aleks managed was a nod.

Brett ran one hand through Aleks’ hair, and lifted his chin with the other. He pecked him on the lips gently, then smiled.

“Then let’s go get hitched, Future Mr. Aleks Hundley.”


	9. Kiss Me?

_**A continuation of[this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11736414/chapters/30208314) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12013497/chapters/30275076).** _

* * *

 

Brett woke up sore, cranky, and with a killer kink in his neck. He groaned, trying to stretch out his neck. Something pulled, and it hurt. He had to bite his tongue from yelling out. Maybe Aleks was right, maybe he did need a new couch.  

Aleks.

Last night replayed in his mind. The kiss in his car, the more.. intimate kiss in his bedroom. Brett groaned again and ran a hand over his face. How could he have let himself do that? Aleks was drunk. He couldn’t make the choice himself. He felt like an idiot. Maybe he should check on Aleks.  

As Brett pushed off the couch, the smell of toast catching his attention. He looked to the kitchen and saw Aleks, back to him, sitting on the counter. Brett contemplated going anywhere except there, but decided to just bite the bullet and address the elephant in the room. He breathed a deep breath, then carefully walked his way to Aleks.  

Aleks looked up, hearing Brett’s heavy steps, and smiled at him.  

“Good morning!” Aleks said, rather chipper.  

Brett forced a smile, and leaned against the opposite counter.  

“Good morning. You sleep okay?”  

“Yeah, yuh?” Aleks replied with a nod and mouth full of food.  

Brett rolled his shoulder.  

“I think you might be right about needing a new couch.”  

Aleks chuckled, finishing off his toast.  

Silence fell between them. It was awkward. Neither looked at the other, and when they did catch each other’s eyes, they quickly averted. Brett wanted to apologize, but he didn’t know how. Words escaped him. He could tell Aleks wanted to say something too, and if he were honest, it kind of scared him. There was a boundary overstepped last night, and Brett didn’t know if they could go back to… whatever they were.  

“Aleks,” Brett finally spoke.  

Aleks looked him.  

“About last night… I—” 

“Brett, don’t.” Aleks cut him off, “Don’t apologize.” 

“But I—”

“Brett,” Aleks said, a little more firmly, prompting Brett to shut up and listen, “I know I was drunk. I know I.. said some things and I wanna say sorry for that first.”  

An apology was not what Brett expected, but it didn’t go unappreciated.  

“It was fucked up for me to ask that in the condition I was in, but,” Aleks paused. _Here it comes_ , Brett thought. 

“But, I still… mean it. I still want you to kiss me. I still _want you._ ” 

Brett stared at Aleks. His confession lifted a weight off his shoulders.  

“So I’ll ask again, sober this time: will you kiss me again? For real _real_ this time?”  

Brett obliged, much more happily this time. He went to Aleks, placing his hands on his hips, and his lips on his. Aleks sighed, just as contently and heavily as last night. He put his arms over Brett’s shoulders and pulled him even closer, licking at his bottom lip. Brett let him slide his tongue between his teeth with a quiet moan. He grabbed at Aleks’ hips a little more, his hands slipping just a hair under his shirt.  

Aleks scooted closer, his back arching as Brett’s fingers run small, gentle circles across the expose skin on his lower back. He gasped for breath. The break allowed Brett to move his kiss to Aleks’ jaw, making Aleks gasp again. He trailed his lips down to his neck, peppering his skin with soft and hard kisses.

Brett clawed at Aleks’ back, digging and dragging his nails up and down, over and over again. He pulled Aleks closer, now mixing neck kisses with bites and love marks. Aleks arched his back more, letting his head fall back to allow Brett more access to his neck. Every gasp and moan and whimper left Brett with a growing hunger for Aleks.  

All the electricity and magic and sparks from last night returned. Everything felt exactly the same, minus the pang of guilt of drunkenness


End file.
